batmanthebraveandtheboldfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The War That Time Forgot!
The War That Time Forgot! is the fourty-fourth episode of Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Air Date October 1, 2010 Teaser Batman and OMAC stop KGBeast from activating a nuclear bomb in the United States. Main Plot Batman travels to World War II, to team up with some of the soldiers in World War II, as he learns Kanjar Ro had sent some of his pirates into a game of chess to destroy some of the Soldiers in the US by using the Germans as pawns. In the first time, he works with Enemy Ace in World War I to stop the first piece of Alien Artery, then he works with the Easy Company, Mademoiselle Marie and JEB Stuart piloting the Haunted Tank on the next ones. Trivia *This episode is dedicated to the memory of Robert Kanigher, who died in May 7, 2002 and the one who created Wonder Woman, Alpha, Mademoiselle Marie, Angle Man, Angler, Arch Asher, Commander Artho, Balloon Man, Biff Bailey, Birdman, Birdmaster, Black Wolf, Brains, Silent Knight, Computerized Automatic Patrol Dog, Canary, Charity, Chemo, Crimson Centipede, Dane Dorrance, Daniel Dennis, Lord Death Man, Black Canary I, Dragonfly, Black Eagle, Egg Fu, Bette Berg, Erik Razar/Changeling, Captain Fear, Barry Allen/Flash, Flying Boots, Flying Cloud, Force 3, Fran Russell, Sgt. Rock, Gadget Maker, the Metal Men and the Metal Women, Grey Elk, Grey Wolf, Gunner, Enemy Ace, Hard Head, Wildman, Haunted Tank, Hawk, Son of Tomahawk, Heller, Bulldozer, Hugh Evans, Iris West, Fiddler, G.I. Robot, G.I. Robot II, Jackie Johnson, Gentleman Ghost, Jeb Stuart, Ragman I, Jess Bright, Icicle I, Viking Prince, King Cong, John Tane/Johnny Thunder, Judy Walton, Kana, the Secret Shadow Warrior, Anti-Electric, King Faraday, King Ironsides, Knights of the Galaxy, Korvo, Krakko, El Diablo, Light Fingers, Lilith, Liza Warner/Lady Cop, Long Round, Mr. Loren Jupiter, Lucifer, Lyle, Mercenaries, Millo, Mister Square, Molly Mayne/Harlequin, Monarch of Menace, Moon Fawn, Mouse Man, Nicholas Walton, Nubia, Octopus Man, Ora, Pallas Athena/Minerva, Poison Ivy, Paper Man, Phil Forrest, Ice Cream Soldier, Pooch, Professor Menace, Professor Snakelocks, Rex the Wonder Dog, Rhosyn Forrest/Thorn, Rick Flagg, Jr., Rick Rawlins, Richard Wilson/Outlaw, Rima, the Jungle Girl, Ronno, Ragman II, Rrara, Samuel Wilson, Sarge, Sea Devils, Short Round, Silken Spider, Sinister Seer of Saturn, Sizzler, Skyscraper Robots, Solar-Brain, Space Voyagers, Spartacus, Steven Savage/Balloon Buster, Streak, Suicide Squad, Tag-A-Long Thomas, Tala, Tara, Tiger Moth, Trigger Twins, Valoric/Viking Commando, Volcano Prophet, Vorko, Wee Willie, Dr. William Milton Magnus, William Storm, William West/Junior, Wise Owl, Wonder Woman (Dimension X) and Worry Wart. Cast *Diedrich Bader as Batman *Jeff Bennett as OMAC/Farmer Boy/Phillip Mason/Ice Cream Soldier *John DiMaggio as KGBeast/Enemy Ace *Fred Tatasciore as Sgt. Rock *David Scully as Horace Canfield/Bulldozer *Tara Strong as Canary *Eddie Dezeen as Four-Eyes *Chris Murphy as Jackie Johnson *John Marino as Louis Kiyahani/Little Sure Shot *David Scully as Long Round *Kevin Plankton as Short Round *Ross Douglass as Harold Shapiro/Wildman *Candi Milo as Worry Wart *Stephen Root as Samuel Gordon/Sunny *Tom Kenny as Wee Willie *Ross Douglass as William West/Junior *Rob Paulson as Tag-a-Long Thomas *Kevin Plankton as Vaughn *Susan Roman as Mademoiselle Marie *Dee Bradley Baker as Jeb Stuart *Marc Woorden as Kanjar Ro *Udo Kier as Adolf Hitler Category:Episodes